


Love Hurts

by FalconHorus



Series: When In Love [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's watching... Because that's all he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published in 2005.  
> Edited it a little.

She had just returned from one of her business transactions. She cheerfully greeted them, showing them as always that she loved coming back to the ship, coming home to family and friends. He turned in time to see her smile grow even wider when she spotted her object of affection sitting in a corner, munching on an apple and concentrated on a game she was playing with the onboard genius, River Tam.  
As she started making her way down, it looked to him as if she had suddenly grown a pair of wings, almost floating towards the other woman who met her halfway when she caught sight of the companion, made alert by her friend. The mechanic’s eyes sparkled with joy as she flung herself round the older woman’s neck.

"You're back!" The woman started laughing and hugged the younger one right back, no doubt getting lost in the smell of engine-grease and whatever else there was that made Kaylee so loveable.

"Meimei, I wasn't gone for that long, now was I?" She pulled herself away from the mechanic and gazed deep into her big blue eyes.

A blush crept up to her cheeks as she nodded.

"Too long." Her answer was rewarded with a kiss, which she eagerly accepted.

He turned away, a pang of jealousy working its way through every fiber of his body.

"I brought you something."

He turned back just in time to see a gift being exchanged hands. The look on her face was indescribable. She glanced from the package up to her companion, and back down.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

The paper-wrapping disappeared like snow in the sun and a small box appeared. He was curious as what could possibly be hidden in there that would win her affections even more. He knew she had already fallen madly in love, and it wasn't with him which he deeply regretted. She opened the lid and a well meant awe escaped her lips. The young mechanic pulled a snow globe from the box and gazed at it. He couldn't quite clearly see what was inside it but he could see she was excited about it.

"It's beautiful." She turned the snow globe and watched in awe how the tiny pellets of white made their way down. "Thank you." Another hug and kiss followed.

He turned away, catching the captain staring at him. He blushed and quickly stood up, not wanting to be in the same room as the rest. He needed fresh air, but most of all he needed to be alone for a while. The object of his affection wasn't his to have. It was hers.  
Her giggles, which were like music to his ears, would never be meant for him, or because of him. Neither would her laughter be, which was like a perfect symphony playing for days on end. Inara had done what he hadn't been able to. She had won Kaylee's heart. They were one.

"Simon?" He jumped as he heard his sister's voice behind him. "You okay?" She was genuinely concerned about him. She knew, she always knew.

"I'm fine, River. I'm fine." He lied, but when enough time had passed he would be. All he needed was a lot more time.


End file.
